LA BODA DE DARKWING o ¿DONDE ESTA LA NOVIA?
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: MEGAVOLT A SECUESTRADO A LA NOVIA DE DRAKE EL DIA DE LA BODA, ESTE ES UN TRABAJO PARA DARKWING, UN DATO, LA NOVIA NO ES MORGANA McCABERT, Y ESTO SUCEDE 9 AÑOS ANTES DE LA SERIE... LEANLA... Y PONGAN COMENTARIOS. TAMBIEN APARECE QUACKERJACK.
1. Chapter 1

Este relato ocurre nueve años antes de el inicio de Darkwing Duck, presentando un personaje del pasado de Drake Mallard, Tania Mallard aparecera en futuras historias mias, probocando unos enredos en la relacion con Morgana... pero por el momento aqui presento lo que ocurrio el dia de su boda con el autonombrado Super heroe de St. Canario. Tambien explorando un poco del pasado de Elmo Sputterspark / Megavolt.

Espero que este personaje sea de su agrado... pero una cosa dejo claro. yo cuando creo un personaje femenino, no lo hago con intencion de que sea una versio cartoon de mi, no me hagrada eso porque la gente que lo hace pareciera no salir de esa realidad ficticia en han inventado... yo escribo para divertir a los demas, porque para esto son los FanLa ficción, una forma de entretenimiento sano ...

Lo cual por si tu querido lector, estas en desacuerdo con lo que yo escribo ... estas en libertad de decirlo, pero si te gusto lo que leiste aqui, tambien puedes decirlo ...  
mi deseo es hacer nuevas amistades, Y un agradcimiento **dglsprincess105, el porqué me ha animado con sus crías positivas ... Y no le pagare por su mal por tu voto de confianza ...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Su nombre era Tania Dalton, era una chica pato de cabello rojo, ojos verdes como el jade, su pico era pequeño y gracioso a la vista… y un cuerpo de ensueño… pero no solo era hermosa… su inteligencia y perspicacia le habían permitido ser una gran reportera en uno de los periódicos de mayor circulación de la ciudad… y hoy era el día con el que la mayoría de las mujeres sueña en su infancia… el día de su boda… tenía 25 años… y al fin se casaba con el chico al que había conocido desde niños… uno de sus mejores amigos, su nombre era Drake Mallard, pero ella sabía algo mas… un secretito que ninguno sabia aparte de ella… y a lo que ella estaba agradecida… porque por mucho que amara a ese egocéntrico, no habría soportado la humillación de ser llamada en tono de burla… Señora Darkwing… ella había descubierto meses atrás ese secreto… más que no se lo había confesado porque suponía que él podía caer en uno de esos absurdos clichés de súper héroes, por lo cual él la dejaría por protegerla… ese pequeño tonto… jejeje…

Tania se había arreglado ya… se había puesto un hermoso vestido blanco… no era un vestido de novia… sino un elegante vestido de coctel… había hecho un trato con su novio… no casarse en una iglesia… ya que esto lo pondría nervioso… ella no era tradicionalista… por lo tanto no le molestaba ese detalle, pero eso si ella nunca le habría perdonado dejar de lucir como una reina el día de su propia boda. Su largo cabello (conformado por finas plumas semejante a hebras finísimas) estaba impecablemente peinado… y su maquillaje era sutil, haciendo que su rostro luciera angelical… y más con esa radiante sonrisa en su rostro… en verdad estaba enamorada…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su habitación… voltio y sonrió… mientras que en una actitud juguetona… tomo la sabana que cubría su cama… y se cubrió con ella.

-No mires… no vez que es de mala suerte- dijo con una sonrisa en su pico.

-Vamos Tany… no me salgas con que eres supersticiosa… jajaja… además… mmm…

Se dio cuenta de que su prometido ya le estaba quitando la ropa con la mente… y se comenzó a reír mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo…

-Ya cálmate pervertido… espera a la noche…

-Jajajajaja… no es tan fácil.- dijo el joven Drake mientras la acodaba juguetonamente… en verdad parecía no querer esperar a poder besar a su novia… o algo mas…

Tania no quería que su peinado se estropeara, aunque besar a Drake no le parecía nada mal… pero por lo menos quería lucir perfecta… aunque nadie iba a asistir a la ceremonia en el registro civil.

- A por cierto… me llamo en maestro Lee…

Dijo súbitamente… sabiendo que la mención de esta persona era suficiente para calmarle los ánimos a su novio…

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Qué dijo el sensei?

-Prácticamente me dijo ¡¿Por qué te casas con ese zopenco?! Pero le respondí Sensei, con todo respeto… yo amo a Drake, y sin importarme lo que piensen los demás… es con quien pasare el resto de mi vida…

-Al menos me alegra que no te importe a ti- dijo mientras ponía un rostro de depresión típica en él cuando se topa con que todos lo consideran un perdedor.

-Deja de sentir pena por ti mismo… ¡¿Por qué tienes que tomar tan en cuenta lo que los demás piensan o dejan de pensar?!, solo debe importarte lo que yo pienso y creo… me gusta que eres determinado… y que te gusta poner tu corazón en las causas correctas… por eso me enamore de ti… ahora ve abajo y me esperas, que en unos momentos bajo, solo deja que me ponga algo especial para mí y nos vamos juntos.

-OK

Drake se retiraba cuando súbitamente fue jalado de regreso por un par de delgados brazos, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo… se encontró de frente con el rostro de su novia quien lo beso apasionadamente… por unos momentos se olvido de respirar… ella era una fiera… y después de haberlo dejado aturdido con ese beso salvaje, lo dejo en el suelo.

-Ahora sí, nos vemos abajo, y después de la boda te dejare contemplar este candente cuerpo todo lo que quieras…

-jajajajaja… si nos vemos después…- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- nos vemos futura señora Mallard.

-Nos vemos futuro señor Dalton…jajajaja

-Oye… los hombres no cambian de apellido… de todos modos… te espero.

Ella saco un estuche negro del cajón de una cómoda… era largo y delgado, del tipo que usan para guardar collares cadenas de joyería, lo abrió y miro con cierta tristeza, era una delgada cadena de plata, con un guardapelo del mismo material en forma de corazón con flores grabadas… amaba en verdad ese guardapelos, era el ultimo recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre, extrañaba a sus padres ese día, si ellos no hubiesen muerto en ese accidente… no, no debía estar triste en el día más feliz de su vida era su boda… abrió el guardapelo vio una foto de ella y sus padres… y una leyenda grabada en el interior "Siempre juntos", y se puso el colgante alrededor del cuello, se contemplo por unos momentos en el espejo, y sonrió…

-Perfecta…

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta… y se voltio con una sonrisa… pensando que Drake había regresado por impaciente… ¡¿se había tardado tanto?!... pero su sonrisa se trasformo en una expresión de espanto al darse cuenta de que no era su novio… sino una rata vestida con un mono amarillo, con una batería en la espalda y unos goles azules, y con un peinado fonki, sabia quien era Megavolt, un súper villano.

-Si… eres como un ángel…-dijo el villano con su voz nasal, mientras la veía con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna.

Cualquier otra persona se habría congelado por el miedo, pero no Tania, quien reacciono rápido ante este intruso, tal vez no había sido una discípula de Gouce Lee, pero sabia defenderse, tomo un bate de basebal, amenazando a Megavolt con el.

-**NO TE ME ACERQUES IDIOTA..SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE**…-Le gruño mientras le lanzaba una mirada que helaría la sangre del más fiero. Ella daría una buena pelea- **NO SÉ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ… PERO SI QUIERES CONSERVAR TODOS TUS DIENTES, LÁRGATE AHORA… **

-Vamos Tany, yo jamás te lastimaría… te amo- dijo mientras continuaba con esa sonrisa…

-Espera un momento… creo que no te escuche bien… me lo podrías repetir.

-¿Vamos Tany? Creo que dije eso… ¿no? ¿y qué otra cosa? ¿Qué fue?- Megavolt había sufrido otro de sus típicos episodios de lagunas mentales…

-¿Te amo?- pregunto la chica patito con un tono seco y despectivo, en medida de lo que sucedía.

-Ah sí, sí… lo recuerdo…-entonces el roedor eléctrico hizo un gracioso ademan mientras hacia una genuflexión, tomándole la mano a la desconcertada novia- ¡Te amo…Tany! Eres la única para mi… te amo más que las bombillas… huye con migo…

Era oficial… la chica estaba alarmada…

**-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-** grito mientras le lanzaba un golpe, desgraciadamente el logro esquivarlo.

-No hasta que me escuches… no puedes casarte con… ¡¿de quién estamos hablando?!... ay… no importa… tú no puedes casarte con otro que no sea yo… eres mi chica… eres mía… ¡¿lo entiendes?!

-¡Estrás loco! Yo ni siquiera te conozco…-Grito tan fuerte que le costaba trabajo creer que los vecinos no hubiesen escuchado.

-¡Me olvidaste!... eso explica todo… ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar lo nuestro?

**-¡¡¡NO EXISTE LO NUESTRO!!! ¿YO JAMÁS TE HABÍA VISTO EN MI VIDA! BIEN… SI TE VI EN LOS PERIÓDICOS, PERO ESO NO ES LO MISMO… ¡¡¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI… NUNCA TE HE AMADO… ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE… ANTES DE QUE TE ESTRELLE ESTE BATE EN LA CABEZA Y COMPRUEBE POR MI MISMA QUE ESTÁ REPLETA DE HUECOS!!!**

-Yo no quería hacerte esto, mi amor… pero tú me obligas a ser brusco contigo.

-**NO TE ME ACERQUES**…-No le hizo caso, se acerco más de la cuenta**-¡¡¡DRAAAAKEEEE!!!-** En ese momento sintió que todo su cuerpo sufrió un entumecimiento repentino, mientras que sentía mareos, todo se puso negro… había sufrido un shock eléctrico.

La bella chica pato cayó hacia atrás, contra la pared que amortiguo su caída, mientras que el broche que sujetaba su cabello se desprendió, dejando caer sus finas plumas rojas a lo largo de su cuello, acomodándose sobre sus hombros sobre sus hombros. Aunque había quedado con los ojos abiertos, su expresión no era dramática, se veía tranquila y serena, como un ángel que en un nivel más elevado de conciencia, contemplaba a los mortales… y eso éxito mucho a Megavolt, quien la contemplo por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a acariciar su hermoso cabello rojo, con la intención de alejarlo de su cuello, para poder revisar sus signos vitales… necesitaba cerciorarse de no haberse sobrepasado con la descarga… no… todo estaba bien, para su tranquilidad. La siguió contemplando, que bello era su rostro… en verdad era un ángel caído del cielo… y no pudo evitar besar su pequeño pico, mientras recordaba por un breve momento, lo que había sucedido diez años atrás…

Estaba ella en el parque que cruzaba todos los días para regresar a casa de su tía, cuando un joven chico rata corrió tras de ella para alcanzarla… estaba un poco agitado… miro unos momentos a su rostro… y a la chica pato le pareció que él se había quedado pasmado por los nervios o algo parecido. El volteo hacia atrás y vio escondido detrás de un árbol a un joven pato, era más bajo que la patito y la rata, además de que su pico era más grande de lo común. El joven pato le estaba haciendo señas la joven rata… sobre todo… parecía insinuarle que debía tomar a la chica entre sus brazos y besarla con toda su pasión… cuando este fisgón se dio cuenta de que había sido notado por la chica de plumas rojizas, se escondió de nuevo detrás del árbol. La joven rata miro de nuevo a la chica pato, quien lo veía con un rostro risueño. En verdad eso lo puso más nervioso.

-Sé que esto es muy repentino… Tany… yo creo que tu eres muy… ay… yo solo quería saber si podríamos salir juntos alguna vez… para otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con estudiar… tu sabes… como amigos… yo…

-Por Dios Elmo, si lo que quieres es pedirme que seamos novios, ¿por qué diablos no lo dices de una vez?- Dijo Tany con cierto tono demandante combinado con un poco de dulzura en su voz.-Elmo, tú me gustas mucho…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso es vvv-verdad?! ¿Yo te gusto?

-OK…ha ha ha-rio un poco apenada ante lo que acababa de confesar…

-Se mi novia… - dijo repentinamente la joven rata mientras tomaba su mano, mirando aquella chica que para él era como un ángel… radiante y lleno de vida.

-Si quiero ser tu novia…-Dijo dándole una sonrisa. Antes de que Elmo pudiese reaccionar, ella le robo su primer beso… fue inocente, tierno y con una pisca de lujuria preadolescente… en ese momento ella lo separo de su rostro unos momentos, se quito la sandalia que llevaba en una de sus patas y la lanzo contra el pato mirón de hacia un rato…

-Hey… Tany, ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- exclamo Drake mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

-Para que te marches, Cyrano, a mi no me justa el publico.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con Cyrano? ¿Estás insinuado algo sobre mi pico?- Drake estaba visiblemente ofendido.

-No… solo me acorde de que al igual que tu el se escondía entre los arbusto susurrándole poemas al pretendiente de Roxanne, ¿no será que tu…?

-No ,no ,no ,no, ni se te ocurra pensar tal cosa, yo jamás me fijaría en una chica tan agresiva como tu… -dijo mientras se marchaba en una actitud muy digna… "¡¿Por qué tenía que ser mi mejor amigo quien se enamorara de Tany?! Y peor… ¡¿porque la chica que me gusta tenía que estar loca por Elmo?!", pensaba mientras se marchaba del lugar…

-Ha ha ha ha, ese Drake… es un chico loco, pero muy buen amigo… el me insistió para que me animara a invitarte…

-Fue curioso lo de Cyrano… ¿sabes una cosa? A mí me gustan los chicos de nariz prominente, no sé porque… debes pensar que soy una chica extraña… creo que eres sexy…

Eso fue suficiente para que Elmo se pusiera rojo… y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Tany le dio un segundo beso, tan maravilloso como el primero.

Megavolt había vuelto a la actualidad, era increíble que la mayoría del tiempo se olvidaba de todo por su incapacidad de registrar los recuerdos a corto plazo o por sus lagunas mentales, pero había momentos en los que recordaba perfectamente aquellos momentos que marcaron su vida, como su primer beso con "su Tany", y en ese momento la beso nuevamente, era un beso tranquilo y tierno, como aquel que le dio por primera vez a los quince años de edad.

-Créeme lo que te digo, esto que hice me dolió mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte… ahora vendrás con migo- dijo al momento de tomarla de un brazo y poner este sobre su cuello, en un movimiento rápido la levanto sobre su hombro, sujetando bien sus piernas. Y salió por la puerta con una naturalidad que asustaría a cualquiera.

Drake había escuchado un ruido… no estaba seguro de si había sido un grito o no… pero en dado caso se dispuso a volver al departamento de su novia… y cuando salió del acenso, lo primero que vio fue a Megavolt cargando a la chica, y al verla en peligro, no midió las consecuencias y salto para atacarlo.

**-¡Suéltala Megavolt**!

-No te metas en asuntos ajenos… esto es entre la señorita y yo…

-**Pues es mi novia…por lo cual es mi asunto. ¡Suéltala o te disparare con esto**… oh ow…!- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que llevaba puesto no era su traje de Pato Darkwing, sino un traje común, pero quien lo culpa, ambos se sienten exactamente iguales, además de que en este no traía su pistola lanza gas.

-¡¿Qué decías …tu… ehh…? Como te llames, ya dije que esto es entre la señorita y yo… así que largo…-dijo al momento de lanzar una descarga eléctrica.

Drake logro esquivarla por poco… y estaba a punto de contraatacar a su archí enemigo número 1, cuando repentinamente noto que Tania reaccionaba… si ella descubría que él no era tan inútil en las artes marciales como le había hecho creer, no faltaría mucho para que descubriera su identidad secreta como Pato Darkwing, lo peor fue que a causa de su titubeo, Megavolt encontró su oportunidad y lo dejo inconsciente con una segunda descarga.

-Drake…no…- dijo la bella patita momentos antes de desmallarse por segunda vez.

-¡¿Ahora por donde íbamos?!... a si… tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que llamen a la policía.- dijo el villano antes de entrar con su rehén al acenso


	2. Chapter 2

Drake se encontraba en un estado semiconsciente… todo estaba confuso… podía escuchar las voces a su alrededor…

-No se amontonen…-dijo una voz definitivamente masculina- Oye muchacho… ¡me oyes?...Hey…- sentía ligeros golpes en el rostro

_Mmm_… ¿Por qué de tanto escándalo? No entendía nada… sabia que todo le seguía dando vueltas…

-Dios… vi como se llevaba a la pobre Tania… que Dios la ampare…-dijo la voz de una anciana…-Estoy segura de que era ese loco… al que le dicen Megavolt…

-¡ ¿Megavolt?- Dijo Drake mientras se levantaba de un salto, dejando de lado sus mareos-¿Cómo que se la llevo?

-Cálmate hijo- le dijo el perro anciano que hace unos momentos se encontraba auxiliándolo.-debes tranquilizarte… necesitas ir al hospital para que te revisen… recibiste una descarga eléctrica… es un milagro que no estés muerto…

¡Eso no importa!¡ acabo de escuchar que un loco peligroso secuestro a mi novia!- Fue en ese momento que recordó lo ocurrido… momentos antes el trato de detenerlo… pero fue inútil… y entonces puso aquella expresión decidida… -Voy a buscarla…

-No, espera… ese tipo es peligroso… dicen que lanza rayos de sus manos… podría matarte…

-¡¿Eso qué importa? ¡Secuestro a mi novia!- Gruño al viejo perro, mientras le lanzaba una mirada inquietante… en verdad se sentía desesperado.

-El tiene razón…- dijo una chica gallina con un polluelo en sus brazos –este es un trabajo para la policía… ellos saben cómo lidiar con ese psicótico…

Si claro… no se podía confiar en la policía… muchas veces esa rata eléctrica había podido poner fuera de combate a cuanto oficial de la ley se le había atravesado en el camino… no, en definitiva no podía dejarles a ellos la salvación de su novia…

-Además no estaba solo…- Dijo un gallo… era de suponerse que se trataba del esposo de la chica gallina. –Yo alcance a ver a través de mi ventana que se subió a un auto parecido a los que usan los payasos de circo, incluso vi que al volante estaba un pato vestido de arlequín rojo…

Oh no… esto complicaba todo, no solo tenía que enfrentar a Megavolt, también a ese tipo recién aparecido semanas atrás… ¡¿Cuál era su nombre?... eso no importaba en ese momento… tenía todo el tiempo después para poner en orden sus ideas revueltas por la electricidad… tenía que darse prisa… y sin medir las consecuencias para su identidad secreta, corrió al elevador y bajo al primer piso, ya abajo corrió a su viejo auto y se metió en la cajuela de este. Dentro estaba muy apretado, pero a pesar de eso, logro cambiarse rápido de ropa y de un golpe abrió la portezuela, saltando posteriormente usando un traje sastre rosa y morado, con una capa y antifaz que hacían juego, tomo entonces el sombrero que había maltratado un poco al caer encima de le momentos antes, lo sacudió para devolverle su forma normal, para posteriormente ponérselo… después procedió como era su costumbre a quitarle las placas vehiculares a su auto…

-¡Es hora de entrar en acción!- dijo entre dientes mientras subía de nueva cuenta a su auto –Creo que en definitiva necesitare un vehículo para mis persecuciones como Darkwing… ya que no puedo seguir quitándole las placas a mi auto… tengo ya demasiadas multas de transito…

Entonces sus ojos contemplaron en el espejo retrovisor una fotografía de su chica… sonriendo mientras sostenía el periódico donde se encontraba su primer reportaje de primera plana… ella peligraba en esos momentos… una indefensa chica en manos de dos locos peligrosos… pensar que le estuvieran haciendo algo le hacía hervir la sangre… en ese momento arranco con el acelerador a fondo.

Había momentos como este que le hacían pensar que desde el más allá, Elmo estaba moviendo los hilos para vengarse de El por estar a punto de casarse con la que era su novia… y en ese momento le sobrevinieron muchos recuerdos de los años posteriores a la desaparición de Elmo.

En algún lugar lejos de ahí, Tanya despertaba en una cama de cabecera de latón, como las que había hace años. El lugar está un poco oscuro. Se siente confundida, ya que también sufría de problemas de memoria a causa de la descarga, no recordaba como llego ahí, y en ese momento le pareció recordar a Megavolt sonrié entonces cuando trata de levantarse y busca un interruptor de luz, tropieza con algo en la oscuridad, parecía un cojín o algo así, pero era enorme y algo peludo, sabía que no era un animal, pero el no saber lo que era le producía intranquilidad de formas que nunca imagino sentir, y en ese momento recordó que le pareció ver a Drake tirado en el suelo.

-Drake, ay no, por favor que este bien.- dijo mientras se apresuraba en encontrar un interruptor, palpando la pared, cuando pudo sentir algo sobresaliendo de la pared, lo palpo para cerciorarse y lo acciono. En ese momento pudo ver mejor donde se encontraba, era un cuarto pequeño, pintado de rosa, con una cama con colchas rosas con corazones, pero lo mes desconcertante eran la gran cantidad de muñecos de peluche, todos de gran tamaño, y por lo mismo bastante feos. Apenas se podía caminar sin tropezar con uno de ellos.- parece el cuarto de una niña o estoy atrapada dentro de las fantasías de un pervertido muy enfermo. Como sea, no voy a quedarme para averiguar- en ese momento decidió probar con la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que como se supondría en su situación, estaba cerrada con llave, entonces decido asomarse por la ventana. – ¿Qué demonios?- la ventana no daba a la calle, sino que todo el lugar estaba dentro de una gigantesca bodega. Busco la forma de abrir la ventana, la cual solo tenía uno de esos candados a prueba de niño, y abrió la ventana de par en par, para descubrir que no era una habitación donde se encontraba, sino en una especie de casa de muñecas gigante del tipo clásico, incluso tenía un tejado de dos aguas.- Bueno, no puedo esperar a ser rescatada, tengo que salir por mi misma de esta. – Entonces se quita las zapatillas blancas y las hecha por la ventana y después ella misma sale por ella y se acomoda para tener un mejor equilibrio en el tejado.-Imaginemos que esta es la casa de mis padres, yo me escapaba todo el tiempo, sé que estoy un poco oxidada pero las viejas mañas no mueren tan fácil. Además, creo que debo dejar de hablar sola.-entonces tuvo una mejor vista, tanto que pudo apreciar que la casa estaba en una plataforma, como si fuera una casita de muñecas en un mueble o en un anaquel, solo tenía un poco de espacio para bajar, un error y tendría una caída de más de diez metros de altura. "primera regla cuando te escapas por una ventana, no mires abajo" pensaba mientras se preparaba para el descenso.

Entonces el apareció como si fuese un muñeco que salió de una caja sorpresa, como si se le hubiese accionado un resorte, gritando con su voz chirriante mientras colgaba de cabeza.

-¡HOLA NOVIA DE MEGSY!- grito Quackerjack mientras que sus cascabeles sonaban una y otra vez por las sacudidas.

"Un payaso, todo menos eso" pensó al momento de soltarse y gritar mientras se resbalaba y quedaba colgando de la cornisa del tejado rosa.

-¡Megavolt, atrápala ahí te cae la chica!

-Oye mi amor, ¡¿Qué haces colgada de esa forma? Te puedes hacer daño- le dijo Megavolt viéndola desde abajo.

Tanya esta aterrada mientras ve como QJ se le acerca, sonriéndole de una forma inquietante- Megsy, ¡¿qué opinas de esto? Voy a jugar a los puerquitos y tú la atrapas.

-QJ, eso es de niños, ¿porque siempre quieres hacer de todo un juego? Eres medio soquete.

-No se… ¡¿Por qué amas a las bombillas incandescentes?

-No critiques mis filias.

-No te acerques… vete…- chillo Tanya mientras veía como este payaso se le acercaba amenazante. Ahora si estaba asustada.- Déjame en paz.

Quackerjack quería divertirse, cuando a él se le mete una idea en la cabeza, es imposible nacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-No,no,no, yo quiero jugar contigo, sabes, desde niño vi esto en muchas caricaturas y siempre quise hacerlo, este puerquito se fue al mercado, este puerquito no salió- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella no dejaba sus dedos en el aire como en los cartoons – no seas tramposa, volveré a empezar.- Es de esperarse que no se alteraran los resultados al jugar a los cochinitos un , dos o en este caso seis veces. Siempre ha existido un problema con este tipo, siempre quiere que se juegue a su manera, con sus reglas, de lo contrario, la diversión si es que esta existió, se termina de forma violenta.

-Muy bien niñita tramposa, no me dejas de otra más que ponerme a jugar pesado. –Y en ese momento saco un mazo enorme - ¡Es hora de jugar!

-¡No!- Tanya sabía lo que planeaba hacerle y se apresuró a soltarse tan rápido como pudo, justo a tiempo de que QJ destrozara sus falanges, el mazo quedo clavado en el destrozado tejado rosa. La pelirroja cereza término aterrizando sobre el desprevenido Megavolt, quien por un momento de distracción no la atrapo con sus brazos, Tanya estaba sobre él. Solo le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad, se levantó y comenzó a correr mientras gritaba.-¡Aléjense de mi malditos locos!

-Regresa mi Amor, no corras, sabes que no te voy a lastimar, eres el amor de mi vida.

-Estas más dañado de lo que creí si crees que me voy a regresar, eso jamás…En ese momento le salto enfrente QJ, Tanya se puso pálida, y de repente grito.- ¡Auxilio, sálvame!- , mientras corría a los brazos de Megavolt. -¡Aléjalo de mí!- ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba muy pegada a Megavolt en un abrazo muy apretado, mientras lo estaba ahorcando con sus brazos.

-Creo recordar que ella le temía a algo, ¿pero a que era?- Dijo Megavolt pudiendo zafarse un poco de los brazos de la histérica mujer.

-Y ella dice que tú y yo estamos locos- Dijo QuackerJack con su risa simplista. Entonces se le acerca a su compañero y a la chica que secuestraron. Y se dio cuenta de que ella no quería verlo. – MMM, vaya, vaya, no me digas que… jajajajajajaja, no me digas que la nenita le teme a un pobre payasito.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES MALDITO PAYASO, LARGO DE AQUÍ!- Gritaba casi a punto de llorar de angustia. El villano eléctrico estaba feliz al sentir las bubis en su cara mientras ella trataba de treparle en sima.

-Si ella le tiene un pavor insoportable a los payasos- se acordó al fin- no soportaba ir al circo ni ferias por lo mismo.

Flash Back

-¡Elmo sálvame, no aguanto más!- gritaba Tany mientras que Lennie disfrazado de payaso los miraba extrañado, era un Halloween, y ella estaba vestida de Carrie empapada de sangre y Elmo de científico loco (entiéndase la ironía).

Fin del Flash Back

-Jajajajajaja, ahora resulta que la señorita reportera audaz le tiene miedo a los payasos. De haberlo sabido habría hecho una remodelación a la casita de muñecas- decía QJ mientras quería obligar a Tanya a verlo.- ¡Bugabuga!

-¡Déjame en paz!- sollozaba como una niña de cinco años.

-Sera mejor que te alejes de ella por un rato, además necesito un tiempo a solas con mi esposa.

-¿Qué? – Cuando escucho la palabra "Esposa, o mejor dicho "Mi esposa", eso fue suficiente para alarmar a la chica, quien no dudo en tratar de soltarse, pero era inútil, Megavolt la tenia bien sujeta.-¡Suéltame maldito patán!

-¡Ah no, de ninguna manera!- Grito Megavolt.- ¡No hasta que hablemos, no sabes de qué manera destrozaste mi corazón!

-Definitivamente estás loco- Dijo la pelirroja cereza recuperando un poco la ferocidad de su carácter.

-¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, estoy loco por ti nena!

-¡No me llames nena!- Rugió furiosa.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente, vas a calmarte o me veré forzado a darte otra descarga eléctrica!- le grita mientras le apunta con el dedo índice, del cual salía centellas. Pero en ese momento le vino un pensamiento al ver como ella lo miraba asustada "Esto no está bien, no es lo que quiero, no quiero que ella me tema ¡¿Si me teme como va a recordar que está enamorada de mi?

-Esto no pinta bien, tal vez debemos olvidar el asunto antes de que se complique- Quackerjack usa la ventriloquia para hacer que hablara un muñeco con cabeza de plátano- Vamos, Sr Cerebro de Banana, ¿Cómo nos vamos a olvidar de todo a estas alturas? Eso está fuera de discusión- le respondió al muñeco, el cual responde- Pero ella no se ve nada feliz de estar con nosotros- entonces QJ lo mira de frente, con su imborrable sonrisa, con un aire inquietante – ¡¿Y a quien le interesa lo que opine una niña tonta?


End file.
